Showing Patience
by laxgirl89
Summary: Harry is still in love with Cho and Ginny is trying desperately to get some attention. But she soon realises that all she has to do is show a little patience. very fluffy. you have been warned! :D
1. Dreams of a Boy

**Chapter 1 : Dreams of a Boy**

Birds were singing and the sun was shining outside number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was a Monday morning and Ginny Weasley was just beginning to stir. She rolled over onto her back and opened her eyes, blinking into the bright morning sun. '_Ah... Peace..._' she thought.

"GINNY WEASLEY!" Ginny's serene thoughts were interrupted by her mothers loud droning. She sighed heavily and tore the covers off of herself.

"IF YOU DO NO GET YOURSELF OUT OF BED AND DOWNSTAIRS IN 2 MINUTES, YOU WILL MISS YOUR TRAIN!"

"I'll be down in a minute, mum!" Ginny called back down. 'Blast! And I was having the most wonderful dream too...' Ginny's words trailed off as the memories of her dream forced their way back into her mind. A certain green – eyed boy was the subject of this particular dream... A certain green – eyed boy called Harry Potter.

There was no doubt in Ginny's mind that she was in fact in love with Harry and had been ever since her first year at Hogwarts. And through out the entire summer (the summer after her fourth year) the only thought occupying her mind had been Harry. 24 hours a day. 7 days a week. All summer long... But if Ginny wanted a chance to see Harry again this year, she would have to stop day dreaming and get downstairs!!

Ron and Ginny Weasley ran through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, scurrying to catch the Hogwarts Express that would be departing in approximately 4 minutes. They managed to climb aboard just on time, hastily dragging their heavy trunks behind them.

"Thank God we made it!" Ron said to Ginny.

"It was a close one. Sorry it took me so long to get ready this morning. I wanted to look my best for..." Ginny caught herself just in time before she revealed that the extra time was spent on account of her trying to impress Harry. But Ron wasn't even listening; he was already searching the train for their friends.

"Here they are, Gin!" he yelled once he had found them.

Ginny stopped and tool a deep breath. She looked down at herself and cross – examined her outfit. She had chosen her tight, form fitting white jeans and her favourite red halter top. _'Perfect.' _she thought. She squeezed her eyes shut and walked into the compartment.

Sitting there was her closest friend, Hermione Granger; her brother was sitting right across from her of course (he still wouldn't admit the fact that he was obviously in love with her) and located directly next to Hermione was none other than dream – boy Harry himself.

"Ginny! You look wonderful! How was your summer?" Hermione chirped as she leapt out of her seat to hug Ginny.

"It was great." She replied. Ginny was too busy trying to look at Harry that she wasn't really bothered enough to give an actual answer to Hermione... Hermione seemed completely oblivious. She simply resumed her seat next to Harry. It was only then that Ginny noticed the amazingly approving look that Harry was giving her. She blushed deeply at the look in his eyes. _'Finally!' _she thought. _'He really DOES like me! Oh, thank God!!' _She was about to open her mouth and say something to him when she heard another voice start talking right behind her. Ginny turned slowly around and when she recognised the figure who had just spoken... her heart broke.


	2. Disappointment

**Chapter 2 : Disappointment**

Cho Chang. Cho Chang was the figure behind Ginny. Cho Chang was the one who she'd heard speak.... And it was Cho Chang who Harry had been looking at. Not Ginny, but Cho.

"Hey all!" Cho said as she flipped her long, black hair over her left shoulder. Ginny bowed her head in embarrassment and silently slunk into her seat next to Ron.

"Hi, Cho." Harry replied, still staring at her like she was the sexiest woman alive.

Ginny wanted to die. _'How stupid I was to think that Harry Potter actually liked me. I'm such an idiot' _she thought.

"Do you mind if I join you guys? All of the other compartments are full." Cho continued, her eyes completely glued to Harry's.

"Sure!" Harry squeaked. Hermione and Ron laughed simultaneously. Harry cleared his throat and said "Sure" again.

For the next few hours, Ginny simply sat slouched in the corner, trying not to listen to the conversations of the compartment. Ron and Hermione were discussing their summer homework (more like Hermione was talking and Ron just sat there nodding his head like a fool...) Meanwhile, Harry was being forced to listen to Cho's detailed story about her trip to Diagon Alley to buy some foot ointment for her dad. Harry looked as if he was loving every minute of it.

Ginny was too busy staring at Harry, that she didn't even notice Hermione's sudden silence.

"Gin?" Hermione asked. "Are you ok? You look upset."

Ginny snapped her attention back to her friend and gave her a kinda 'what – do – you – think – is – wrong?' type of look. Hermione nodded knowingly. Ginny had confessed her feelings for Harry to her best friend the previous year.

"Ron? Would you be a doll and switch me places so that I can talk to Ginny privately, please?"

Ron shot out of his seat in an obvious effort to please Hermione.

"Hey." She said as she sat down right next to Ginny. "Are you doing ok?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm just dandy!" Ginny replied sarcastically.

"Oh Gin! I'm so sorry! I thought you knew how Harry felt about Cho!"

"I do! I just... I dunno. I guess I just hoped..." Ginny sighed.

"It's ok Gin. I know how you feel." Hermione grabbed her up in a big, bear hug.

"Thanks, Hermione. I'll be ok."

Harry was having the best train ride ever. He had spent the last 3 hours discussing serious issues with none other than Cho Chang. Ok, well, mostly Cho had just been talking about her summer vacation the whole time... But none the less, he was sitting next to HER...

"Oh, shoot!" Cho randomly said. "I completely forgot! I have to go find Rob! He has Broona. He's my cat. He's a pure bred Persian gray. Daddy got him for me for my last birthday. Rob's muggle dad is a pet fixer... A vemt or something? Anyway. I gotta go. See you once we get to Hogwarts!" And with a tiny little wave of her right hand, Cho disappeared into the corridor.

Harry just sat there. He seemed oblivious to the fact that Cho had just spontaneously got up to leave. He was still hung on the fact that his last 3 hours had been spent in her presence.

"Have a nice chat?" Ron asked.

Harry look baffled to see Ron sitting right next to him.

"Hey Ron! When did you get here? How was your summer? Hey! Where's Ginny? And what happened to Hermione?" Harry rambled.

Ron simply chuckled and shook his head slightly.

"She's that great, huh? Hi Harry. Yeah, Ginny and I got on right before the train left... about THREE hours ago. Hermione and her and over there talking about something..."

Harry looked across from him and saw Ginny and Hermione, heads together, giggling.

"Hey, Gin! How are you? Have a good summer?"

Ginny looked up and her expression quickly changed from a wide grin to a sheepish and meek smile.

"H – Harry. Hi... I – It was ok..." (she giggled) "Did you have a nice visit just then?"

Harry nodded politely and proceeded to look out the window. He didn't notice the disappointment that had become apparent on Ginny's face.


End file.
